Sisters Jones
by secretdreamerhere
Summary: A series of one shots focused on Emma Swan and Killian Jones' two daughters, Hope and Alice, and the close bond that they share. Expect fluff, angst and everything in between. (Set in Only A Matter of Time universe - can be read alone, but there are some references to those events.)
1. Chapter 1: Telling Hope

Emma had to fight hard not to roll her eyes as her husband handed their daughter a bright pink gift bag. Hope's face lit up at the new princess fairy wand to add to her collection; one could never have too many, especially when this one lit up and made noises.

"What?" Killian looked up from his daughter's beaming expression and caught his wife's judgemental one.

"Bribery, Captain, really?" Emma could see straight through his seemingly random gift.

"Pirate, Swan, it's par for the course." Killian winked at his wife, who was still clearly not amused. "And tell me, love, whose idea was it to take her out for ice cream?" The pirate raised an eyebrow as he gestured around at their surroundings. The Jones' were enjoying the perks of Any Given Sundae; which had opened under new management when some Arendelle residents came over from The Land of Untold Stories.

"What? It's a nice day and we haven't been here in a while and Hope has been behaving extremely well recently…" The blonde trailed off at the mirth shining in her husband's eyes. "Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that bribery isn't-"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Hope jumped out of her chair and ran around the table to her mother. Once in reach, the young girl reached up to tap Emma on the head with her wand. "Fairy Magic! All your wishes true!"

"Thank you, sweetie." Emma gushed, ignoring Killian's smug grin; she couldn't even pretend to be annoyed at him now. Hope giggled as she ran to do the same to her father. Killian grabbed her up in his arms before she could do so.

"S-stop it! D-daddyyyy!" Hope laughed as her father began tickling her mercilessly. Her joyful squeals filled the shop's outside area, causing many of the patrons to turn and smile at the display. Emma didn't notice the other customer's glances though. Her world completely consisted of her husband and her daughter enjoying a carefree, quiet moment. A fluttering in her stomach made tears come to her eyes. The blonde dropped her hand to her abdomen and rubbed the spot affectionately.

"Never." Killian used his best overdramatic-villain voice as his daughter continued to attempt to squirm away. He knew the difference between her joking pleas, and serious cries to stop; right now Hope was definitely still enjoying herself.

"Mommyyyyy…m-make him…" Hope's voice was breathy as she turned towards her mom for backup. The girl's giggles died down at the tears in Emma's eyes. "Mommy? What's wrong?" Killian immediately stopped tickling his daughter, as he too looked to his wife.

"Nothing, baby." Emma shook herself as she subtly wiped the tears from her eyes. The sight of her little family goofing around together had sent her hormones through the roof. Killian quirked an eyebrow at her in question, but dropped the subject. Hope did not.

"Mommy." Hope set her mother with a stern expression and crossed her arms. Emma tried not to smile at how cute her little girl looked.

"Oooh somebody's in trouble." Killian teased in a sing-song voice that he must have learned from Henry; usually the lad used this phrase when it was Killian in trouble with Emma, so the change was nice.

"Why you sad?" Hope ignored her father's comment as she continued to stare at her mom.

"Oh I'm not, sweetie. In fact I'm happy." Emma had to bite the side of her cheek when she was met with identical sceptical gazes. Hope may take after Emma in looks, but her mannerisms were almost entirely Killian. "Sometimes when people are feeling really happy, they cry too. Especially when…" Emma trailed off as realization dawned on her husband's face. Killian gave her an encouraging nod, which only did a little to calm her nerves. They weren't entirely sure how Hope was going to react to the news. Hence the ice cream and fairy wand.

"When?" Hope prompted, clearly tired of waiting. Killian chuckled at his little spitfire, for whom patience wasn't one of her best qualities. Like a certain other blonde he knew.

"When a woman is going to have a baby." Killian supplied when Emma didn't reply.

"Me and Daddy are having a baby. You're going to be a big sister." Emma allowed Hope to see how happy this made her, in the hopes that her daughter would feel the same. The parents knew that she would be an amazing sister and would love the baby once it was here. However, they also knew that Hope loved being the youngest, the princess who everyone doted on. That's why both Emma and Killian were waiting with bated breath to see if a tantrum occurred.

"A baby? Really?" Hope seemed to want clarification before she gave away how she felt about this development.

"Yes princess." Killian brushed back some of Hope's curls with his hook, so that he could properly see her reaction.

"Ok." Hope stated after a few moments of thinking about the idea. Killian chuckled lightly as it sounded like she was giving them her permission. Emma had to blink back tears again; she'd forgotten how much she cried when she was pregnant. "Where it?"

"It's in my tummy." Emma's hand once again fell to her stomach, where the flutters had returned. It was as if the baby knew that they were the topic of conversation.

"Why?" Hope's eyes grew wide as she scrambled off her father's lap to get a closer look at Emma's stomach.

"Because the baby needs to be in there while they get ready. You grew in my tummy too." Emma lifted up the bottom of her top, discreetly, to reveal her small bump. Hope reached out tentatively and prodded it.

"Easy, lass. That's your little brother or sister in there." Killian always got overprotective when his wife was pregnant. Emma shook her head and smiled when the baby moved inside her in response to it's sister's prodding. It was still too early for anyone else to feel the baby move, Emma had only just begun to feel flutters herself.

"When she be here?" Hope looked up at Emma with those big blue eyes of hers.

"In about 5 months." Emma replied as she stroked her daughter's cheek in adoration.

"That's long time." Hope pouted at her parents, as if it was their fault that it would take so long. "I want her now."

"Me too, sweetie, but the baby needs the time to get ready until she's safe to come out." Emma tried, and failed, not to think about the events surrounding Hope's birth when she arrived a month early. By the look on Killian's face, he was thinking about it to. Emma and Killian were thankful every day that their little girl was alive and healthy, living life completely unfazed by her dramatic beginning.

"She?" Killian raised an eyebrow at his wife's gender specific pronoun for their baby. Once again, they'd decided not to find out the sex before the birth. Emma hadn't even realised that she'd referred to the baby as a girl, or that Hope had done so repeatedly.

"Yep. It's a girl." Hope stated matter-of-factly as she climbed back into her father's lap.

"Oh is that so, lass?" Killian smiled down brightly at his daughter, who was nodding her head. "And how do you know this?"

"Cause I wish it." Hope shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her parents couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's answer. Killian ruffled Hope's curls and laid a kiss on her cheek. She was so precious. The father thought that if he was blessed with another girl to join the daughter currently sat on his lap, well that would be just fine with him.

Later that night, Killian walked into his bedroom after checking that Hope was still sleeping peacefully. The little pirate-princess had a habit of waking up not long after falling asleep and would play with her toys, or wander around upstairs, until she was caught.

"Still asleep?" Emma asked from her place on the bed, not looking up from the book in her lap.

"Aye, like an angel." Killian grinned as he slipped into bed next to his wife.

"Maybe she's growing out of it." Emma mused with her own brand of cautious optimism. Hope had always had trouble sleeping, something that worried her parents early on. Any research they did into it seemed to suggest that it was simply a faze that would soon pass. Emma hoped that was happening now.

"Just in time for another one to come along with their own little quirks." Killian smiled and rested his hand on Emma's stomach. His wife closed the book she was reading and laid her hand on his own. "So, what do you think it is, Swan?"

"Hmmm?" Emma sighed, already relaxing into her husband's rubbing on her stomach.

"A boy or a girl?" Killian lifted his left arm up to allow Emma to snuggled against his side.

"Does it matter?" Emma was slightly concerned that Killian would be disappointed if they had another girl. She knew he saw Henry as his own son, but still wasn't it every man's wish to have a son born of their own blood?

"Not at all, love." Killian answered naturally, cause it honestly didn't matter to him as long as the baby was healthy. "After Hope's defiance that it would be a girl, I was simply curious. After all, the mother's intuition in you was correct last time. Any ideas?" Emma brought her lip between her teeth as she pretended to mull the question over. To be honest she's had an inkling for a while now.

"Uh-huh." Emma nodded her head before lying down with her back facing her husband. Killian waited with bated breath as he settled in behind his wife. "Not telling, though."

"Emma." Killian groaned into her neck. She just loved infuriating him. "Come on, love, please? I won't tell anyone."

"Ummm...nope." Emma giggled as her husband all but growled into her skin.

"Are you sure," Killian began peppering kisses down her neck and shoulders, "that there's no way," Killian got the strap of her tank top between his teeth and slowly lowered it down her arm. Emma's giggles became breathier, "that I could persuade you?" He thrust his hips against her ass, so she'd have no doubt as to where his mind was at.

"I'd like to…see you try…pirate." Emma teased as her husband's hand travelled up her side to her now exposed chest. A creak from down the hall made them both pause and wait. Killian groaned when another creak sounded a few moments later. "I guess we spoke too soon." Emma mumbled as she pulled up her top.

"Aye, the lass has still yet to make friends with sleep." Killian huffed and fell onto his back. "Do you want me to go, love?"

"Um I think I should." Emma giggled slightly and gestured down to her husband's current situation. Killian began to adjust himself, but Emma stopped him. "Nah-uh, captain, I'll be back for that." Emma winked saucily and leaned down to kiss his lips. Just as things started to get heated once more, they heard Hope's not-so-quiet whisper; she was clearly talking to her toys. Emma sighed and disentangled herself to go put their daughter back to bed.

"Hurry back." Killian grunted at his wife as she exited the room. The pirate thought about what he'd said earlier, about not caring about the baby's gender. It was the complete truth. In his mind, he already had a son and a daughter. This baby would be a delightful addition to either gender. As long as they were healthy, he couldn't ask for much more than that. Although, if this new pirate was fonder of sleep than its sister, Killian would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2: Emma's Late

**So after posting the first chapter, it seems like there's some confusion over how this fits in relation to my other stories. Basically it's set in the Only A Matter of Time Universe, but the events in Hold Onto Hope never happened. Instead Emma had a pretty standard pregnancy with no complications (for once!). I hope that clears up any questions you may have - if not, feel free to drop them in a review or a message and I'll do my best to answer them. Hope you enjoy this next installment :)**

Christmas had always been a greatly celebrated time in the Jones household. Killian had vowed to make every holiday better than the last for Emma, to make up for the lack of celebrations during her childhood; Henry, David and Snow agreed heartily with the idea.

"So, how's Operation Holiday Swan going this year?" Henry asked Killian as they waited for their takeout order from Granny's.

"Not as good as I had hoped, lad." Killian lifted his hand to massage his temples. "Your mother is feeling quite uncomfortable as of late, and that combined with hormones and lack of sleep are making her...slightly irritable."

"To be fair, it must suck." Henry could see that his stepfather was also sleep deprived.

"Aye, I don't envy women that's for sure." Killian handed over the money to the waitress in exchange for their lunch. "Let's just hope the baby comes today."

"Maybe it will be born on Christmas Day. That'd be pretty cool." Henry mused as they left the diner.

"That's what your sister said. She thinks the baby's her special gift from Santa." Killian smiled the smile which always arrived when Hope was the topic of conversation. "However I don't think your mother, and by extension myself, will survive another 5 days." Henry chuckled lightly at Killian's statement; knowing he was only half-joking.

"Ok, so what are we going to do to get Operation Holiday Swan back on track?" Henry returned to the reason he had agreed to accompany Killian to Granny's. They needed to discuss their next move.

"I have a few ideas." Killian winked at the boy whom he had long considered a son. "Starting with her favourite food."

#

Killian left Henry to unpack the bags and went in search of his girls. He found Hope playing with those demon Lego blocks in the playroom.

"Hi princess." Killian squatted down to be level with his daughter.

"Hi Daddy." Hope replied distractedly. Her tongue was stuck out of the corner of her mouth in concentration at her task. She looked so much like Emma in that moment, Killian's heart melted.

"What are you building here?' Killian already knew the probable answer.

"Castle." Hope supplied what her dad already knew.

"Ah of course." Killian watched his toddler play for a while longer. It was quiet moments like this that he had fought so hard for. "Hope, where's mommy?"

"She got hot." Hope frowned up at him. It was clear that she was as worried about Emma as Killian was.

"Okay, I'll go find her." Killian leant forward and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, successfully easing the creases. "Why don't you go help Henry with lunch? I think there's a grilled cheese sandwich with your name on it."

"Yes!" Hope jumped up, only narrowly managing not to send her structure tumbling to the floor. She went to run out of the room, then seemed to remember something. The toddler turned back to her father and kissed him on the forehead, in identical fashion to his previous kiss. "Thank you." Before he could reply, blonde curls were disappearing around the corner.

Killian knew where his wife would be. He wandered out onto the back porch, where the cold winter wind struck his face. "Emma?"

"Killian." Emma breathed out in surprise as she whipped her head around to face him. Killian tried not to wince at the redness of her cheeks and nose, or the blue tinge to her lips.

"Swan..." Killian watched his wife walk towards him. She was dressed in nothing more than a t-shirt and leggings. He reached out and grabbed her hand in his own, unable to hide his flinch at how cold her skin was. "How long have you been out here for?"

"Not long." Emma shrugged, but the guilt was clear in her eyes. Her husband raised a sceptical eyebrow at the answer. "You're back early."

"No this is when I said we'd be back. We even stopped off to get lunch from Granny's." Killian clenched his fist, trying not to let his frustration show.

"I'm sure you said you'd be back…" Emma trailed off as she checked the time on her phone. She really hadn't realised how long she'd been out in the cold. "Oh…I…Granny's?"

"Aye, love." Killian sighed at his wife's clumsy subject change.

"Well we better go before our kids decide to pilfer all the onion rings." Emma's laugh was slightly forced, and so was Killian's responding one. Still they entered the house to join their family for lunch without another word.

"Hi mom." Henry smiled from his post of trying to get his little sister to wait before eating her grilled cheese. He noted the distance between his parents with a frown. "Everything ok?"

"Fine." Emma shrugged as her overactive senses led her towards her favourite food. "It will be even better once I've got some food in me."

"Henwy say onion rings for the baby." Hope held out a couple of bags stuffed full of the delicious treat.

"Ah well thank you." Emma winked at her son as she took a seat next to her daughter. "You can have some though, the baby won't mind."

"I don't wanna upset baby." Hope lovingly patted her mother's protruding stomach.

"Sweetie you couldn't upset the baby, I promise." Emma ruffled the little girl's blonde curls. "They love you already."

"They do?!" Hope's eyes lit up, making all of the adults chuckle. Killian already felt lighter from being with his little girl.

Henry and Killian started up a conversation about the work the former had been set over the Christmas Holidays. Emma listened absent-mindedly as she watched Hope diligently split the onion rings into three equal piles; hers, her mother's and of course her unborn sibling's.

#

The next day, Killian drove his wife to the hospital for a check-up. They were both secretly hoping that she would go into labour whilst there. Although Emma thought it unlikely.

"So, four days late. You must be getting a little uncomfortable." The midwife mused as she squeezed the gel on Emma's stomach.

"Just a tad." Emma's deadpan response contradicted her actual feelings on the matter. Killian's snort earned him a death glare from his wife. The pirate gulped hard and averted his gaze.

"If you're feeling anxious, there are some things that could help move things along." The woman moved the wand over Emma's abdomen.

"Do them." The eagerness in Emma's voice betrayed just how fed up she was with being pregnant. The clear picture of their baby appeared on the ultrasound screen, making everyone momentarily halt the conversation. As he stared at his unborn child, clearly in no state of distress at still being in Emma's womb, Killian knew that he would always keep them safe and happy. And if they were happy staying where they were for the meantime, then he wasn't going to rush them.

"Um it's actually stuff you can do. Home remedies that, in my time, I have found to be quite effective." The midwife turned off the ultrasound machine before reaching for a piece of paper on the desk. "The ones which are seen as most successful are written down here, if you're interested?"

"Thank you." Emma grabbed the sheet and went to hand it to her husband. Killian made no move to take it.

After a few awkward moments, in which Emma was just confused by her husband's blatant shunning of the list, the midwife excused herself. "I'll give you two a minute." The woman made a hasting retreat from the room.

"Why won't you take the damn paper?" Emma waved the object in question in Killian's direction.

"Let's just go home, aye?" Killian collected their coats from the side of the room. When he went to hand Emma hers, she just shook her head. Killian growled in frustration. "Will you just take your bloody coat, Emma."

"I could say the same to you about this." Emma spat as she went to propel her weighted body off the bed. Killian went to assist her, but was stopped by the look in her eyes. So he was forced to watch his heavily pregnant wife struggle for minutes due to her stubbornness. This only increased his frustration.

"For God's sake Emma, do you always have to be so bloody stubborn?" Killian put Emma's coat beside her, with a little more force than strictly necessary, before shrugging on his own.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma yelled as she finally managed to stand up.

"Nothing." Killian ran a hand over his face in an effort to calm himself down. "Look let's just go pick Hope up from your parents, and go home yes?" Emma continued to stand and glare at her husband. After a few moments where neither said anything, Emma shrugged on her coat.

The drive to the Charming's Farm was tense to say the least. Killian's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly as he clenched his jaw. Emma stared daggers at her husband's profile the entire ride.

Killian knew better than to offer his wife assistance. He waited on his side of the car for Emma to lift herself from the passenger seat. It took four whole minutes.

"Emma..." Killian attempted to build some bridges with his wife before seeing his in-laws. However, the Saviour simply walked towards the house without any response to her husband.

"Hi honey, how was the doctors?" Snow asks from the kitchen, where she's packing up freshly baked cookies into Tupperware boxes.

"Fine." Emma huffed as she waddled over to take a seat at the table her mother was using. She was really over being this tired after climbing a few steps. Her mother gave her a sceptical look, but didn't press her daughter; Killian wasn't the only one feeling the wrath of Emma's hormones lately.

"What's that?" Snow nodded to the piece of paper still clutched in Emma's hand.

"Oh just some ideas the doctor gave us." Emma passed the page to the other woman just as Killian came into view. "You know, to evict this one."

"That's good of her." Snow smiled as she read through the list of homemade options. Killian audibly scoffed, causing Emma's head to whip round.

"You know what, until you tell me what your problem is, you're not included in this discussion." Emma waved her hand in a motion of clear dismissal to her husband.

"What's going on?" Snow placed the sheet on the table, realising too late that it was clearly a source of conflict for the couple.

"It's nothing." Killian mumbled as he turned to leave the room.

"Yeah, apart from the fact that my husband doesn't want to even consider any of those suggestions." Emma snapped at his retreating back. "He wants me to stay in this misery. He likes that I'm basically forced to be barefoot and pregnant right now, and wants it to stay that way. To keep me as his little helpless housewife while he-"

"That's not true!" The volume of Killian's yell even surprised himself. At the tears that suddenly appeared in his true love's eyes, Killian walked out of the house; not wanting to cause his wife or his unborn child any more grief.

#

David loved the time he got to spend with his granddaughter, especially how eager she always was to 'help out' in the stables.

Hope looked up from the horse she'd been chatting to, delighted to see her father for the first time that day.

"Daddy!" The young girl runs at Killian, who easily catches her in his arms.

"Princess." Killian breathes in his daughter's soft blonde curls. "Have you had a good day?"

"Uh-huh." Hope nodded her head vigorously. "Made cookies, and paper swowflakes, and cared for horsies."

"Wow, that does sound like a good day." Killian smiled as his daughter's excited waffling continued.

"Thought I heard trouble." David walked into the stable with two bales of hay in his arms. Killian put down Hope so that he could assist him. "Cheers, mate. That whole field was a piece of cake, but these last few feet is where it's really tricky." The prince's chuckles died when his son-in-law didn't even snigger, let alone voice a sassy comeback. "Hope, why don't you go see Mommy? I'm sure she'd love to hear about your day."

"Umm..." Hope looked sorrowfully at the horse she was in a deep conversation with.

"I'm sure your and Grandma's cookies are ready to eat now." David knew that he'd been successful when Hope's eyes widened happily. The young girl said a quick goodbye to her animal friends, before legging it towards the house and the prospect of a treat.

"She's definitely inherited her mother's sweet tooth." Killian shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"And I'm pretty certain that Emma got hers from me." David laughed lightly at memories of the sweet pastries available at his castle. He then turned a more serious look to his best mate. "Now, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Oh you know, it's just been a tough few days is all." Killian cast his eyes away from his perceptive companion.

"No that's not it." David refuted immediately. "Did something happen at the doctors?"

"Let's just say some of those doctors need to learn to stick to medicine and mind their own bloody business." Killian growled and rubbed his hand down his face in frustration. At David's raised eyebrow, the pirate continued. "The midwife gave Emma a bunch of home remedies that are prophesied to bring on labour."

"Well she is four days late, and I don't need to tell you how uncomfortable Emma is."

"I know, I know." Killian grumbled, raking his hand through his hair. "It's just...we saw the babe today...and they seemed perfectly content with staying where they are."

"Killian, I'm sure the doctor wouldn't be recommending anything which wasn't completely safe." David could hear the fear in Killian's voice, a look on his face that he hadn't seen for a couple of years.

"I just can't stop thinking about what could go wrong." Killian's voice is almost too quiet for David to hear. "I can't go through anything like that again."

"You need to talk to Emma about this." The prince laid a comforting hand on his mate's shoulder. Killian nodded his head reluctantly. He knew he had to tell Emma about his fears. The reasons behind his reluctance to try to induce labour. He just wasn't sure how.

Killian re-entered the house hesitantly, not sure how he would find his wife after effectively walking away from her. He was pleased to see a smile on her face as she chatted away to Hope, who was perched on the table in front of her.

"Ladies." Killian ducked his head when he approached his family. Emma looked up at the sound of his voice. To the pirate's pleasant surprise, her smile remained on her features.

"Sweetie, why don't you give Daddy one of your cookies?" Emma helped her toddler onto the floor. Hope skipped over to her father with a gingerbread man in her sticky fingers.

"Thank you." Killian accepted the treat from his daughter, but kept his eyes on Emma. His gratitude was truly for his wife.

#

That night, once Hope was asleep, the couple snuggled together on the sofa.

"I'm sorry." Emma took the words right out of Killian's mouth. He blinked at her in shock, not sure why she felt like she should apologise. "I know I've been...slightly difficult-"

"Emma..." Killian tried to refute her claim. However true the statement might be.

"Don't argue it." Emma snapped slightly and Killian chuckled. The blonde couldn't help but snigger as well. "See what I mean?"

"Alright, you could say that you've been more prickly as of late." Killian played with the ends of Emma's hair with his hook. "But you have every reason to be."

"Yeah well I'm still going to try to be better." Emma twisted in her husband's arms so that she was looking up at his face. "Now, talk to me about what's been going on with you today. I know you told Dad."

"What?...I..." Killian grimaced at his bumbling answer.

"I could tell by the looks on your faces. No secrets can hide from the bromance." Emma teased lightly. Killian's body vibrated them both with his laughter. The baby gave a series of disgruntled kicks at the movement. Emma winced, the lack of room making numerous bones prod her insides.

"My apologies, little one." Killian rubbed Emma's stomach soothingly in an attempt to calm the baby inside. After seemingly no time at all the kicks subsided.

"I wonder if they'll listen to you this well when they're finally here." Emma entwined her hand with Killian's over her stomach.

"I know you're anxious for the baby to be here, love. And I am too, believe me. I can't wait to see their beautiful face staring up at me. To be the father to a tiny new-born again." Killian turned his face into Emma's hair, breathing in the scent of cinnamon shampoo to reassure him. "It's just... I'm terrified of the repercussions if we summon them here before they are ready."

"Killian, it'll be fine. The doctors wouldn't suggest anything-"

"Yes, your father said the same." Killian squeezed his eyes closed to help him organise his thoughts. "And I know that that's correct. But it doesn't stop me from imagining up a thousand scenarios in my head every single night of everything that could've gone wrong last time, that still could go wrong this time." Emma's heart broke at the tear that slipped from her husband's closed lashes. She had absolutely no idea that he felt this way. She should have noticed.

"Oh, Killian." The blonde brought their joint hands up to her lips, pressing kisses to his shaking palm. "How come you've never said anything?"

"Because I daren't think about it, let alone speak about it." Killian whispers quickly, afraid that if he doesn't speak now then he'll lose his nerve. "Emma, Hope's birth was one of the worst times of my life. The only reasons that it's not top is because we got our darling, perfect princess at the end of it. I genuinely thought that I was going to lose you both. That's something that I know I wouldn't have recovered from." Killian opened his eyes to Emma's tears rolling silently down her cheeks. "If it were to happen this time, I doubt I would be strong enough. I fear Hope and Henry would lose me also."

"Killian listen to me." Emma shook her head to rid her vision of tears, knowing that her husband needed her. "You are the strongest person I know, and the most committed father I have ever heard of. To Hope and Henry. I stand by my view that nothing is going to go wrong but, even if it did, I know you would stand with our children. That's why I'm able to be this certain about the outcome, because I trust you completely. Now I need you to have that faith in me."

"Of course I do love, with all that I am I believe in you." Killian leaned down to press his lips gently to his wife's.

"Good." Emma smiled as she re-arranged herself to be lying against her pirate's chest.

#

A few days passed and the moods definitely improved in the Swan-Jones household.

Emma agreed to always let Killian know when her internal body heat had gotten too much for her; when she needed to go outside to cool down. They both would set timers for 15 minutes, as that was as long as Killian felt comfortable with. During these times, more often than not, he would join his wife on their back porch.

There was no more talk about ways to induce labour. Emma was happy to suffer through this prolonged discomfort for her true love's peace of mind.

Killian attempted to ease such discomfort with holiday themed activities. Baking with her mother and Hope, taking their little girl to see 'Santa', continuing Killian's movication – the Christmas addition – with Henry. Although Emma couldn't do much or for very long, these moments were clearly having a positive effect. Honestly just seeing the lengths that her husband would go to to make her smile, warmed Emma's heart more than anything.

#

The 24th December came and that meant Granny's annual Christmas Eve party. Although Emma had an aversion to large gatherings in general, she'd always enjoyed this particular event. But this year she was pretty much dreading it.

"We don't have to go, love." Killian massaged his wife's shoulders as she stared at her ginormous reflection. "I'm sure everyone will understand." Emma tilted her head in thought. It was tempting to just blow the whole thing off.

"I-" The saviour turned to face her husband, seriously considering accepting his offer. Suddenly a whirlwind of blonde curls and red sparkles ran into the room.

"Mommy, do my hair?" Hope held her hairbrush in one hand, with a cluster of hairbands and clips in the other.

"Would you mind if I did it for you, princess?" Killian stretched his hand out to take the brush from his daughter. He knew how much effort it took Emma to get up from sitting in her condition, so he tried to limit the number of times she had to move from one position to the other.

"No." Hope scrunched up her nose at her father's offer. At his raised eyebrow the little girl added "thank you."

"Come here, sweetie." Emma lowered herself slowly down onto her bed. Hope ran to stand in front of her mother, eagerly thrusting the hairbrush into her hand. Emma tried to brush her daughter's curls, but it was proving difficult as she couldn't stand still. "Hope, sweetie, I can't do your hair if you keep moving."

"Sorry, Mommy, I ek-ited." Hope's eyes sparkled, making Killian smile at her childish glee.

"And why would that be, I wonder?" Killian feigned ignorance and crouched down in front of his girls.

"Daaaddyyyy." Hope rolled her eyes in a clear Emma gesture. "The party to-ight and Chwistmas!" The toddler clapped her hands. Emma laid a kiss to her blonde curls before continuing to brush out the knots. There was no way Emma could back out of going now.

#

The party had been in full swing for a couple of hours. Practically the entire town was in attendance, merrily drinking Granny's famous mulled wine. Killian still favoured his rum, not that he was really drinking tonight anyway. Seeing as Emma couldn't, he always thought it fair to cut back his alcohol intake during her pregnancies. He also needed to be sober enough to drive to the hospital in the event of his wife going into labour. Speaking of Emma, Killian hadn't seen her for some time now. He bid his exit from the conversation with Marco and August, in favour of finding his wife.

The pirate found Emma slumped in a booth with a slight scowl on her face.

"Everything alright, Swan?" Killian slid into the booth next to her.

"I swear if one more person touches my stomach without asking or gives me advice on getting this baby out, I'm gonna scream." Emma huffed as she leant into her husband's side. "People in this town really need to learn to mind their own business. And respect for personal space."

"Anything I can do to help?" Killian presses a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"No, I..." Emma trailed off with a yawn.

"Should we make our leave, love?" Killian used his hook to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Emma's eyes fell on Hope who was laughing and playing with the other children.

"No, it's fine." Emma shook her head lightly. "Granny said I could go lie down in a bed upstairs if I needed it."

"Are you certain?" Killian stood from the booth and held out his hand to assist her.

"Yeah, I just need a nap is all." Emma kissed her caring husband sweetly on the lips. "Come get me in an hour?"

"Aye love." Killian rubbed his hand over the baby bump, before watching his wife walk away.

"Where Mommy gone?" Hope walks over clutching Henry's hand in her small one.

"She's just gone upstairs to get some rest, princess. Nothing to worry about." Killian picks his daughter up in his arms.

"Oh ok." Hope visibly deflates at her mother's absence. The toddler was still worried about her mom. She didn't like how tired she'd been recently. And Hope couldn't wait to have a younger sibling to play with.

"Hey Hope, didn't you have something to ask your dad?" Henry lightly pinches his sister's side, wanting to see her smile come back.

"Oh and what was this grand request?" Killian nuzzles Hope's cheek, his insides warming at the giggle he receives in response.

"Can me and Henwy more cupcakes?" Hope flutters her eyes lashes and lets her lip fall out in a pout. Emma always teases him about how easily his daughter can get around him with just one look; incidentally the same look Emma uses on him when she wants something. "I not twied Rudol and Henwy not Santa."

"Is that so?" Killian looks to his stepson who nods his head with a wink. "Well that must be rectified immediately." Hope claps gleefully and wiggles out of her father's arms. Henry laughs, saluting his stepdad before chasing after the toddler. Killian shakes his head and goes to find David.

#

Emma awoke to the feeling of being wet. For a moment she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her, not fully woken up from her dream of a family outing on the Jolly Roger. Then a pain emanated from her stomach, causing Emma's eyes to snap open. The duvet and sheets underneath her were soaked, as well as the bottom of her dress.

"Killian?" Emma sat up slowly, keeping her hand pressed to her abdomen. She suddenly remembered that she was in the B 'n' B. Alone. Reaching for her phone, which she had left on the nightstand, Emma went to dial Killian's number. A contraction starts, causing Emma to drop her phone on the floor. Cursing inwardly, she takes deep breaths through the pain. "Killian!" Emma shouts, hoping to be heard over the music and chatter downstairs. She refuses to have this baby on her own.

In the diner, Killian is in conversation with the dwarves over their next poker game. The pirate doesn't think he'll make it for a few months, due to the demands of having a new-born in the house. Suddenly his ears prick up slightly and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He looks around for the source of his unease, but comes up empty.

Henry's walking back from the toilet when he hears a loud noise. It's not unusual to hear during a party, but this was like it was coming from above. Living in Storybrooke has taught Henry not to ignore anything out of sorts. He walks towards the jukebox and pauses the album of Christmas songs, which has been on repeat all evening.

The guests inside the diner begin to stop their conversations and look around, wondering why the cheery background tunes have ceased. After more than a few grumbles Henry is about ready to turn it back on.

"KILLIAN!" The scream makes Killian's heart lurch in his chest. He puts down his drink and hastily makes his way towards the source. His wife.

"Watch your sister." Killian yells over his shoulder at Henry, only now noticing that David and Snow are hot on his heels. He takes the stairs two at a time, bursting into the room his wife's cries were coming from.

"KILLIAN!" Emma's eyes are screwed shut as she attempts to make it through another contraction. They were already pretty close together, and she was trying not to panic.

"I'm here, Emma, I'm here." Killian rushes to sit next to his wife. Emma instinctively grasps his hook. "Is it time?" At Emma's nod, Killian's eyes grow wide and he looks over at Snow.

"Alright David, go get Whale from the party. Tell him Emma's in labour and, by the looks of it, we don't have long." Snow straightens up into her 'ruler stance' with the voice that brokers no arguments. David has the same fearful expression as his son-in-law, but complies to his orders and rushes from the room. "Emma, honey, can you tell me how long it is between contractions?"

"Not long." Emma slumps back against Killian, who has moved to sit directly behind her. "A few minutes...at best."

"Alright, Emma, we need to get your knickers off." Snow moved closer to the end of the bed.

"I can't have this baby here. I can't." Emma shook her head resolutely, the crack in her voice proving that she was scared. At that Killian pushed his own fear aside and grasped Emma's free hand in his own.

"Emma, baby, it's going to be ok." Snow dropped her Queen-mode, favouring her role as a mother. She perched on the edge of the bed and stroked her daughter's leg reassuringly. The blonde's eyes remained closed. "Look at me, please. I need you to trust me." Emma forced herself to look into her mother's eyes. She searched Snow's gaze, allowing the hope and love there to wash over her. Slowly Emma nodded, a tight-lipped smile on her face. "Good girl."

David ran into the room, with Whale right behind him., just as Snow got Emma's underwear down her legs.

"Right, let's see what the situation is here then." Whale opened the first aid kit that Granny had shoved into his arms. He pulled on the latex gloves before going to examine his patient. Emma squeezed her eyes closed at the uncomfortable sight of Doctor Frankenstein between her legs. Killian's jaw ticked as he watched the man carefully, not exactly pleased that the creep was exploring his wife's private parts. Whale straightened back up with a furrowed brow. "Looks like the baby is definitely coming."

"You think?" Killian snapped as Emma moaned through another contraction.

"Yes, in fact, I do." Whale retorted once the saviour had made it through the pain. "I was also going to say that now that they've decided it is time, they're obviously in a hurry to get here. As you know, a quicker labour than the first is not uncommon with subsequent babies. Even more so when that child is late. When was your due date again?"

"17th." Emma breathes out as Killian lifts their joint hands to brush some hair away from her face.

"Ah yes, so that makes you a week late. From what I can see, Emma, we certainly don't have time to go to the hospital." Whale grimaced apologetically, knowing the relief that modern medicine can provide. Emma groaned at the confirmation of what she had already expected. "It may help to look at the silver lining. At least I'm here."

"Some silver lining." Killian growled, about ready to start on the doctor; it had been a while since he'd laid hands on the man. Before he could even think of any offensive action, however, Emma's grip on his hand tightened due to the upcoming contraction. This one was more painful than the last, and she couldn't help but cry out as it crested.

#

The majority of the guests left once it became clear that the Saviour was in labour. The only ones who stayed were Henry, Hope, Regina and a few of the dwarves who insisted that they'd stay to wet the baby's head.

"Why don't we play a game? Like hide and seek, you love hide and seek!" Henry was trying to distract his sister, who was practically shaking with worry.

"That's a great idea!" Regina slides in next to Henry, handing out the hot chocolates around the table. "You could hide with Henry and I could try to find you. No cheating with magic, I promise." Henry laughs politely at his mother's attempts with the toddler. Hope simply stares at her hot chocolate.

The noises from upstairs cut through their conversation. Hope squeezes her eyes closed and she actually does start shaking. A flurry of snow manifests itself above her head.

"Hey trouble, mom's going to be fine. I promise." Henry reached over to grasp his little sister's hand. He was worried about Emma too, but right now he was more concerned about the girl sitting across from him.

A scream, which was muffled but clearly from Emma, sounded through the diner. Hope let out a cry and her eyes flew open.

"Ow!" Henry ripped his hand back as the burn of magic shoots through his hand. Hope's eyes fill with tears and she scrambles from the booth. Henry immediately feels guilty. "Hope wait it's alright."

"What happened?" Regina whispers as they both stand to follow the little girl.

"She must have gotten really upset cause she accidentally hurt me with her magic." Henry approached his sister, who had curled up in a ball behind the counter.

"Hope, sweetheart, you need to calm down for me, ok?" Regina raised her hands in a placating gesture. It was clear that Hope's magic was controlled strongly by her emotions, the same as Emma's.

"M-mo-mommy." Hope sobbed and squeezed her eyes shut once more. An ice-cold wind began to whip through the diner, building in ferocity.

"Hope, I'm ok. You didn't hurt me. It's fine. Come here, munchkin. Let me give you a hug, yeah?" Henry inched closer to Hope, wary but trying not to show it.

"Henry." Regina raised her voice as the snow mixed with the tornado to form a blizzard. "Go get Killian." Henry nodded, glancing once more at his sister before rushing to retrieve his stepdad.

#

David put his arms around his wife as she continued to shiver. The temperature in the room had suddenly dropped. The prince could almost see his own breath.

Henry burst into the room, causing everyone to look at him.

"Lad, is everthin-" Killian removed himself from behind Emma, keeping his hand entwined in hers.

"You need to come with me. It's Hope." Henry panted, wincing at the worry that appeared on his parents faces.

"What's wrong with Hope?" Emma squeezes her husband's hand tighter.

"She was getting really upset that you'd gone, which got worse when we could hear..." Henry trailed off, not wanting his mom to feel any sort of blame over this. Emma's eyes filled with tears as the realisation sunk in. She should have told Henry to take Hope to Regina's, or sent her to the loft with her parents. "Now there's a blizzard in the diner."

"Her magic." Emma breathes out, tears falling at the thought of her poor baby. Another wave of pain courses through her, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. Killian instantly crouches down next to her, holding out his hook for her free hand. Emma bites her lip in an effort not to even moan, not wanting to cause Hope any more distress.

Killian gives his wife praise whilst she battles through this contraction. The pain was getting worse and lasting for longer.

"Go to her, Killian." Emma opens her eyes after it subsides. "Our daughter needs you."

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want to miss this." Killian presses a kiss to his true love's lips. He knew he had to go see to Hope. His baby girl was in distress. And he would be there for her. He wanted to be there for her. He just wasn't sure what good he could do. It should be Emma.

"I know." Emma stroked her husband's stubble. "But Hope needs her daddy. We'll be fine."

"Aye, Swan. We all will be." Killian unclicks his hook from his brace to offer to Emma. She takes it gratefully, happy to have some part of her husband with her during this.

"We really need to go." Henry notices that the temperature has dropped once again. David bends down next to the fireplace, intent to start a fire to warm the room; a freezing environment was not good for a new-born.

"Of course, lad, let's go." Killian gives Emma one last kiss on the forehead before following his stepson from the room.

"Right, Emma, by the looks of things we're ready. I want you to start pushing on your next contraction, ok?" Whale looks up at his patient. Emma takes a deep breath and nods. She grasps Killian's hook tightly in her hand. She could totally do this.

Killian could hear the rage of the blizzard as he came down the stairs. The air is bitterly cold, and he spares a thought to his child about to be born in these conditions. He needed to help Hope before this got even worse.

"Mom!" Henry shouted as they rounded the corner into the diner. All that could be seen was white. The snow whipping around the room at a fierce rate. Regina offered no reply to his call. She probably didn't hear him at all.

"Henry, stay here." Killian pushed his stepson behind him.

"No, I can help." Henry shrugged off his stepfather's arm, readying himself to enter the storm.

"Henry, please." Killian grasped the boy's shoulders so that their eyes met. "This isn't in any way me doubting your abilities. But I can't have you in there with me. I'm already worrying for Hope and the babe, I need to know that at least one of my children is safe."

Henry looked into the man's eyes, the man who had been the best father figure he could ask for. He swallowed thickly and nodded. Killian gave him a quick hug before stepping into the blizzard.

"Hope!" He shouted his daughter's name continuously as he held his arm out in front of him. Being a pirate captain for so many years meant that he was skilled at keeping his bearings. "Princess?" Killian grabbed onto the edge of the counter and slowly walked alongside it. There were fallen stools scattered across his path and, more than once, the father tripped almost losing his footing.

"D-Daddy?" Hope's voice cried out.

"Yes, princess, I'm here." Killian followed his daughter's voice, struggling against the strong winds. It was like sailing into the eye of the storm. Something which Killian would gladly do for his little girl.

"W-want m-mommy." Hope's sobs broke Killian's heart. He understood completely. He wanted Emma too.

"I know, darling, I know. But Mommy is bringing the baby into the world. So I need you to trust me, ok?" Killian got to end of the counter and crouched down where Henry had said Hope was. He could hear her cries in his ear. "Mommy is going to be fine, I promise. And so are you." Blinking quickly against the snow, Killian could see a tiny figure in front of him. He reached a hand out towards his daughter. "Take my hand, princess."

"I c-can't." Hope stuttered and the blizzard increased. "I hurt H-henwy."

"Henry's completely fine, Hope, I promise." Killian wanted to bring his little girl into his arms. However he knew that she had to come to him. "I know you're scared, princess, but it's going to be okay. Just hold my hand. I promise you won't hurt me."

Hope tentatively reached out her hand to find her father's. She wished for nothing more than to be in his arms. As soon as she felt the rougher texture of his fingers, Hope grasped on tightly.

Suddenly the air went still. The wind stopped completely, leaving the snow suspended around them.

"Princess." Killian wasted no time in getting to his daughter. He gathered the little girl's shaking body into his arms.

"S-s-sorry." Hope sobbed into his neck.

"Hey none of that. There's no need to apologise." Killian shushed his daughter softly, swaying her slightly in his hold.

"How is she?" Regina walked over rubbing her back. The queen had a gash on her forehead which was dripping blood.

"She'll be ok." Killian laid his cheek on his daughter's curls. "Are you alright?"

"Oh this?" Regina gestured to her head, she could tell that it was bleeding. "I'll live." She shrugged just as Henry approached them.

"Mom, you okay?" Henry whispered, not wishing to upset his sister again. Regina brushed off her son's concern. She definitely wasn't the one they needed to worry about right now.

"S-sorry Henwy." Hope sniffled, turning her head so that her face was visible.

"Don't worry about it, munchkin. My mom can fix it right up." Henry winked at his sister and held his injured hand up to Regina. The queen smiled softly, calling upon her magic to heal him. "See, all better."

"Like I said, little love, no harm done." Killian bopped the toddler on her nose. Hope giggled softly and nuzzled her father's cheek.

#

Warmth started to return to the room, making David smile. The howling winds had ceased. That meant his granddaughter was ok.

"One last push, Emma." Whale had blocked out the commotion downstairs so that he could focus solely on his patient.

"Come on, sweetheart, you can do this. You're doing so well." Snow squeezed her daughter's hand as Emma hunched forward. The blonde screamed through the pain, bearing down one final time. She collapsed back against the pillows and panted heavily. Suddenly the sound of crying filled the room.

"Congratulations, Emma, it's a girl." Whale held up the wailing child so that Emma could see her.

"Can I hold her?" Emma sat up immediately, ignoring the pain that the movement caused.

"Of course, we just need to clean her up first." The doctor cut the umbilical cord as David brought over the pre-prepared bowl of water and towels.

"I don't care about any of that. I just want to hold her." The new mother's tears started to fall when Whale turned to take her daughter away.

"It will only take a few mo-"

"Just let me hold my baby!" Emma's shout startles everyone in the room. She leans back into her pillows and begins to sob.

"Sweetheart, it's alright." Snow soothes her daughter by carding her fingers through her blonde waves. She had an inkling as to what was upsetting her daughter. Emma had never held Henry as an infant, and had had to wait to hold Hope until they were both well enough. The new mother didn't want to waste any seconds this time around. "No-one is going to take her, I promise nothing will happen to her. She's just going to get cleaned and wrapped up, then you can hold her for as long as you wish to." Emma looks at her mother and gives a watery smile. Some years ago, it would have scared her to have someone read her that well. Now she takes comfort in the strong bond she and her mother share.

David mouths to his wife that he's going to get Killian, before slipping out of the room once more.

"Here you go, Emma." Whale carefully transfers the bundle into the eager mother's arms.

"Hi, baby." Emma tries to blink the tears away from her vision, not wanting anything to disturb the view of her new child. The blue towel that she's wrapped in is definitely larger than the standard baby blanket, dwarfing the tiny figure within. "I'm your mommy. I have been waiting a long time to meet you." The girl's face scrunches up before her eyes open wide and stare up at her mother.

"She's got your eyes." Snow gasps as she leans in for a closer look at her youngest grandchild. It's true that most babies are born with blue eyes to start with, but her green emeralds are as clear as day.

"No." Emma shakes her head slightly, running her finger over the baby's rosy cheek. "Hers are much more beautiful." Due to being born so late, a tuft of dark hair already exists on the girl's head. "Oh just you wait until your Daddy sees you."

#

Killian keeps Hope in his lap as he waits for her to fully calm. Another scream from upstairs caused her to start crying again, burying her face into her father's neck. Killian soothed her as best he could. And, although Hope's tears dissipated into the odd sniffle, he knew that she still needed Emma.

"How's my darling princess?" David asks when he enters the diner, taking note of the carnage around them.

"Stronger than ever." Killian momentarily places Hope on the floor, so he can stand, before gathering her back into his arms. "Isn't that right, little lass?" The blonde curls nod as Hope shyly eyes her grandfather.

"Well that's good, because there's someone who wants to meet you." David tickles the toddler under her chin, relishing the giggle she emits. Killian's grin widens at the realisation that his new child has been born. "What d'you say to coming to see your new sister?"

"It's a girl." Killian breathes out as the young girl in his arms claps in excitement. David nods, giving his son-in-law a clap on the back before leading the way up to Emma's room.

Emma is so completely entranced with the small beauty in her arms, that she doesn't register the door opening.

"Emma." Killian smiles at the radiant look on his wife's face. Her eyes were locked on to the bundle she was holding.

"Mommy!" Hope cries out in glee and attempts to wiggle down from her father's arms. Killian keeps a tight grip on her, however, as he makes his way over to Emma.

"Hey, guys." Emma's voice is hoarse from the strain and emotion of giving birth. Her smile shines brightly though.

"You're amazing, Emma." Killian sits on the bed next to his wife and bestows a lingering kiss to her forehead. He finally looks at the new-born Emma is cradling. His heart just about stops. Hope stands on her father's thighs so that she can peer at her sister. Killian keeps her steady with his left arm, using his right hand to caress the baby's head. "Bloody amazing."

"Killian Jones meet your new daughter." Emma watches as the baby's eyes seek out this newcomer.

"She has your eyes." Killian beams, glancing up at his wife before returning his gaze to his new child.

"So I've heard." Emma laughs gently and searches for her mother. It is then that she notices that her parents and Whale have left; obviously wanting to give them some privacy.

"And everything's ok? With you and the wee lass?" Killian tries to mask the tremble in his voice. His wife just gave birth with next to no assistance from modern medicine, more like the process back in the Enchanted Forest where the mortality rates for both mother and baby were much higher.

"Everything's perfect." Emma reassured her husband, lovingly caressing his hook before clicking it back into his brace. "Whale said we can go and get checked out at the hospital if we want to, but he doesn't think it's necessary. He's set up an appointment for the 27th, to give us time to enjoy Christmas as a family." Killian's breathing got easier with the news that his family were going to be ok. He would still be watching them both like a hawk for the foreseeable future. Emma would expect nothing less. "And how are you, sweetie?"

"Mo-mommy." Hope begins to sob. She wants to go to her mom. She wants to get hugs and kisses and to feel all better. But she also knows that this new baby needs her mommy too. And that she has to be careful around her cause she's fragile.

"Oh, baby." Emma blinks away tears at seeing her daughter so upset and yearning for her. Killian draws Hope in closer as the girl continues to cry for her mother once again. Emma shifts herself up slightly and gently nudges her husband's shoulder with her own. "Fancy a trade, Captain?"

"Aye, Swan." Killian looks between his wife and their new baby with awe, his fingers twitching to hold her. With a bit of manoeuvring, Emma manages to transfer the bundle into her husband's arms.

"Come here, baby." Emma opens her arms in invitation to her oldest daughter. Hope hastens to throw herself into her mother's embrace. Emma winces uncomfortably but doesn't loosen her hold on her daughter. "I'm so glad you're ok, sweetie, I was so worried about you."

"I'm s-sorry." Hope cries into her mother's chest.

"Hey, you don't need to say sorry." Emma presses multiple kisses to her daughter's head and cards her fingers through her curls. She frowns at the coldness that lingers on Hope's skin. "I'm sure Daddy already told you that this wasn't your fault." Hope nods and grips her mother's dress tighter. "Daddy's good at taking care of us girls, isn't he?" Emma looks down when she receives no response. Hope's eyes are closed and her breathing is steady; her exhausted body finally giving in to sleep.

"It's my pleasure, love." Killian's eyes shine with unshed tears. At Emma's held tilt, Killian scoots closer. "To take care of my girls is a blessing." Emma softly brushes her lips against his, mindful of the two sleeping children in their arms.

"I can't believe we have another daughter." Emma sighs as she fights to keep her eyes open, her body craving rest after going through labour without any pain relief.

"It seems to be my luck in life to be surrounded by beautiful women." Killian winks at Emma, the adoration clear in his voice.

"We will be ever thankful for that." Emma smiles softly before her expression grows serious once more. "Is Hope truly ok? She's still cold to touch."

"Aye love. The lass is strong like her mother." Killian reaches out his stump to stroke Emma's cheek. The blonde leans into her husband's comforting caress. "We always knew that it was a possibility that she would inherit your magical abilities. What with her being second generation true love, as well as the Saviour's daughter. We've even suspected it during the last year or so."

"I know, it's just… now we know for sure. And she's powerful, to create a storm like that at her age." Emma felt tears of worry build up once more. Killian caught the few that fell with his stump.

"She'll be ok, Emma, I promise. Better than, even. She'll be bloody amazing." Killian couldn't keep the pride from his voice as he looked at their toddler. He knew that Hope would grow to use her light magic for truly wonderful things. "And we'll be there with her every step of the way. As we are there for all of our children. Together." The pirate raised his eyes to see if his wife had calmed at his words. He got his desired answer. Emma's eyes were closed, her eyelids fluttering in sleep. "We really do make quite a team." Killian muses softly as he looks over his three sleeping angels. He then falls silent, content in listening to his family's soft breathing.

The chimes of the clock tower ring through the room, announcing that it is now Christmas Day. Thankfully none of the girls even stir at the sound. Killian gazes down at the new-born in his arms. Maybe Henry and Hope were right after all. Because this is the best gift he could have ever received.


	3. Chapter 3: Big Sister

Emma finished putting the clean plates away after lunch. A glance at the clock let Emma know that it was about time for Alice's feed. However, she knew not to worry with waking her. New-born babies were adept at knowing when it was time for a meal. They woke when they were hungry.

Still, the mother picked up the baby monitor to make sure that her assumption was correct. Smiling at the image of her baby fast asleep, Emma made her way into the living room with the technology still in hand. Hope was sat on the carpet playing a game which involved her dolls driving around in trucks from Henry's childhood; despite being the Evil Queen at the time, Regina actually did keep a lot of sentimental stuff to do with her son.

"Having fun, sweetie?" Emma smiled warmly as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Yuh huh!" Hope's eyes lit up at the sight of her mother. The new addition to their family was still an adjustment for all of them, seeing as it had only been a couple of weeks. One of the biggest changes was the amount of time Emma was able to spend solely focused on Hope. They had hardly spent any time just them, and it was hard. "Want play?" Hope cast her eyes down shyly after her whispered question.

"I'd love to." Emma used her hand to lift her daughter's chin up so that their eyes met. Hope could be shy sometimes, like all young children, but she rarely was with her mother. Emma wanted to see her vibrant spirited daughter back. Hope smiled widely at her answer. "So what's the story?" That was something that Killian had always asked whenever Hope played, and it had caught on quick.

"It's good." Hope giggled before jumping into a huge explanation of the events that her dolls were involved in. A lot of it was gibberish, but Emma knew that a 'plot' was important to her daughter, even at her young age. The blonde took the moment to admire her sweet little girl. The way her curls bounced around her face when she nodded her head. The way her eyes sparkled with glee as she let her imagination run free. She truly was the best of Emma and Killian, with some glorious parts which were all her. "Ready?"

"You bet." Emma shook her head slightly to bring herself back to the task at hand. She was just reaching to take the doll that Hope had deemed hers to be for today, when a whimper sounded from the baby monitor. She gave the toddler in front of her a smile, before looking at the image on the screen. She quietly hoped that the sound was simply Alice responding to her sleep. But she was greeted with the sight of her baby very much awake.

"Mommy?" Hope's voice was back to that shy hopeful whisper as she once again offered the doll to her mom.

"Sweetie, Alice has just woken up and she's hungry." Emma stroked one of her daughter's curls behind her ear. She hated the way Hope's smile faded at her words. "You know how me, you and Daddy had lunch together. Well it's now time for Alice's lunch."

"But…we're playing…" Hope's bottom lip wobbled as tears filled her eyes. Emma felt awful.

"I know, baby, and we will, I promise." Emma went to heave herself off of the floor, but was faltered by Hope laying across her lap. "Hope let Mommy get up please."

"Mommy stay." Hope grasped Emma's arm tightly with both her hands.

"Mommy will be back. I'll get Alice and bring her down here. Then you can show her your dolls while she eats." Emma tried to bargain with her toddler. She preferred to breastfeed in the nursery's rocking chair, or in the comfort of her bed, but Emma couldn't be selfish when both her daughters needed her.

"No. Play." Hope shook her head in defiance as tears finally spilled down her cheeks. The whimpers from the monitor were verging on full cries now as the baby waited on her own.

"I can't right now, Hope. Remember when you agreed to be a big girl for us with the baby here?" Emma fought off the tears that were threatening to sting her own eyes as she managed to detangle herself from the toddler.

Hope simply glared up at her as she stood up. "What about if you came up with me? I'm sure Alice would love to see her big sister." Emma tried again, holding her hand out to her daughter.

"No!" Hope shouted as she picked up the discarded doll and threw it at her mother.

"Hope!" Emma shouted in shock at her daughter's actions. The doll had hit her hand, and while it didn't it have any real force behind it, it hurt her all the same. She had never seen her sweet girl act like this before. "You never throw your toys at anyone. You know that. Now say sorry right now."

"No!" Hope's scream was rivalled by her sister's cries from upstairs.

"Hope you will say sorry to me. You hurt Mommy just now." Emma stared down at her toddler. Meanwhile Alice was calling for her. The new life she had created was wondering why she wasn't there. Emma's instincts were shouting at her to go comfort her. The ache in her breasts was sharpening in pain, urging her to feed her child.

Hope didn't reply. Whether it was because she couldn't speak past her sobs, or whether she simply refused to answer, Emma didn't know.

"Right I'm going to go and get your sister, because she's upset and hungry and I'm not going to punish her for you being naughty." Emma forced herself to walk away from her daughter's meltdown. She turned back to face Hope at the bottom of the stairs. "Daddy will be home from the shops any minute now. So either you apologise to me, or I will tell Daddy how bad you are behaving."

Hope's screams increased in volume at Emma's threat of her father. That, added to Alice's wails, made for a deafening cacophony of cries. It was as if the house was about to explode. The blonde's heightened state of emotion made her miss the flickering lights above her head.

"Hope, calm do-" Emma raised her voice to compete with the others.

She recognised the strong charge of magic in the air too late. One second it was there, the next it imploded. The Christmas tree lights became covered in crystals of ice before shattering. The temperature in the room dropped to an unbearable degree. But Emma barely paid that any mind. Because, worst of all, a cloud of white smoke had engulfed Hope. And when it cleared, the toddler was gone. "HOPE!" Emma screamed as she ran to the spot her daughter had previously occupied. The tears that Emma had managed to stave off during the argument cascaded down her cheeks. "HOPE! WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK TO MOMMY!"

Although she knew that it was pointless, Emma rushed outside onto the porch. She scanned the front yard, as if Hope had run away like any child who was upset. She hadn't though. Her baby girl had transported herself away with magic. For the first time. She could be anywhere. She could be hurt. She would be scared.

Killian turned into his driveway, and immediately spotted his wife in front of the house. With neither of their daughters in sight. The pirate killed the engine and stepped out of the car.

Emma sobbed at the sight of her husband. How could she tell him what had happened? That Hope had magicked herself away? And it was all Emma's fault. She shook her head and ran back into the house.

"Swan?" Killian didn't bother locking the car before he ran after his wife. He could hear the baby's cries from outside. He wondered if Emma had gotten overwhelmed by the stress of being left alone with both Hope and Alice for the first time, if only for less than an hour. However, he knew deep down that this was more serious.

Emma felt Killian's hand catch her arm and turn her towards him in the foyer.

"Emma, what is it? What's happening?" Killian moved his hand down to grasp his wife's, his worry growing at the heat that met his skin. Emma may have her magic under control, but her emotions could still push her powers over the edge.

"H-Hope." Emma finally managed to choke out. Killian's eyes grew wide in fear. "She g-got upset about the b-baby and...and we argued and then her ma-magic flared up and n-now she's...she's..."

"Emma, you need to breathe." Killian ran his hook up his wife's arm as she became hysterical. Alice's cries were tearing through him. He tried to ignore the pounding of his own heart, focusing on his family. "Now where's Hope?"

"Gone." Emma whispered, casting her gaze away from the terror in her husband's eyes. "Her magic t-took her awa-ay. W-we need to find her. I n-need to..." The blonde ripped her hand from Killian's. She grabbed Hope's doll up from the floor, trying to get her magic to do her bidding.

"Emma. Stop. Emma!" Killian knew that his wife couldn't do this right now. She could end up hurting herself during the process. "Listen. Our littlest lass needs you."

"B-but Hope..." Emma's tears fell even faster as she physically ached for both of her daughters.

"I'll go and find Hope." Killian guided Emma towards the stairs. "You go and tend to Alice. I will call you as soon as I find her."

"W-what if..." Emma turned around on the first step, eye level with her husband.

"No what if's, love." Killian stroked the apple of her cheek with his thumb, trying to get rid of her tears. "I will find her. I'm sure she's not gone far."

"Ok." Emma nodded her head, still afraid but calmer now. She had the upmost faith in Killian. "Tell her I'm s-sorry."

"I'm sure there is no need for you to apologise, Emma. But you can talk it out together when we return, aye?"

"Love you." Emma pressed a quick, slightly wet, kiss to his lips.

"Love you too." Killian gave a reassuring smile before exiting the house. He would find his little girl. And he would find her quickly.

Emma's legs shook as she climbed up the stairs. She couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of never seeing Hope again. Her toddler was a bright light in her life and, with her gone, Emma was struggling to feel positive. The infant screams weren't helping to calm her. But she knew she needed to.

The nursery walls were painted the same blue as they had been since the room was first decorated before Hope's arrival. Killian had touched up the silver stars on the ceiling, adding glitter that sparkles in the daylight and shimmers due to the moonbeams.

"Ssh baby, it's ok." Emma walked swiftly to the crib. To her distressed new-born. Alice's face was bright red, her cheeks soaked with tears. Emma truly felt like the worst mother in existence. She reached her arms out and gathered up her baby girl.

Alice's eyes opened wide at the sensation of being lifted into the air. Her wails began to lessen in the presence of her mother.

"I'm here, Alice, Mommy's here." Emma carried her daughter over to the rocking chair in the corner by the window. Her green eyes weren't shining as brightly as they usually did. Emma knew why. Alice was wondering why she had been left alone so long. Why no-one had come for her, as she had become accustomed to. The ache in Emma's heart grew once more. She told herself to breathe as she settled herself in the chair. Alice immediately started to root around against her mother's chest. "I'm so sorry, baby." Emma choked out, unbuttoning her (Killian's) shirt to expose her breast. Alice took no time at all to latch on, suckling ferociously and causing Emma to hiss in pain. "It's all my fault." The mother whispered. Her tears began to fall once more; this time silently.

#

Killian ran down the street, calling his daughter's name. He didn't think he'd ever been more terrified in his life. His little princess was missing. Due to her magic being out of control. But he would find her. Killian refuses to even fathom their being any other outcome. Not breaking his stride, Killian dials for help.

" _Killian, hey_!" David's jovial greeting booms through the phone.

"Dave, listen, Hope got upset and sent herself away with magic. We don't know where she is." Killian got it all out in a single breath.

" _Christ, ok I'm coming. Where are you looking_?" David was obviously putting on his coat as he spoke.

"Honestly I don't know. I was thinking of trying your place, Granny's, the docks...basically anywhere Hope might have gone to cheer up." Killian slowed to a stop at the end of the road; not knowing which way to go.

" _That sounds like a plan. Well I'll check Granny's, seeing as it's close to the station. You go check the docks._ "

"What if we don't find her?" Killian's voice was a hoarse whisper as he finally voiced that fear. The fear he hadn't allowed himself to feel in front of Emma.

" _We will, Killian, we always do. We'll meet at the farm if she's not at either of those places_." And with that David hung up the call, leaving Killian with his own thoughts once more.

The pirate raced down to the harbour, intending on checking the Jolly Roger for signs of his baby girl. His lungs burned as they took in the freezing air of winter. Killian knew that the cold didn't really bother Hope, which they now knew was down to her powers being ice based. However he still hated to think of his toddler out in these temperatures without the proper protection. Out of habit, Killian's eyes flitted to his and Emma's spot as he passed by it. He came up short.

The ledge and the surrounding surface were completely covered in ice. So much so that one wouldn't think the structure was made of anything but. This was certainly not down to the natural weather. This was magic. This was Hope.

"HOPE!" Killian cried out as he ran towards the ice instead. He had to slow down so as not to slip over, but this was close enough that he could see his daughter's blonde curls.

"DADDY!" Hope jumped up at the sound of her dad approaching. Before Killian could warn her to be careful, the toddler was sprinting full-pelt across the ice. She was completely unencumbered by the surface beneath her feet, probably since it was her magic which had conjured it. Killian only paid that a fleeting thought, however, as he was soon holding his little girl in his arms.

"Are you ok, princess?" Killian checked Hope over for injuries, but she seemed fine. Apart from the lingering coldness to her skin which came with her using magic. Hope nodded her head into his neck. She held her father's jacket tightly in her fists. "Are you cold?"

"Nope." Hope's voice was so small and unsure. She didn't yet understand why she wasn't as cold as everyone else was.

"Well let's get you back inside anyway." Killian manoeuvred the toddler onto his left side, so that he could use his phone. After firing off a quick text to David to say that he'd found Hope, Killian started back towards the house.

"Mommy angwy." Hope sniffled quietly when the blue house came into view.

"I don't know about that lass, but I do know that she's very worried about you." Killian nudged the white gate open with his hip. "She loves you."

Hope shook her head at her father's words. "Mommy love Alice."

"Oh, princess." Killian frowned at his daughter's words. He and Emma had made it their upmost priority to make sure that Hope knew that she was still loved just as much. They'd thought that they'd succeeded. Obviously more work needed to be done.

Instead of going inside the house right away, Killian sat down on the porch swing with Hope in his lap. "Mommy still loves you. As do I."

"Mommy don't play with me." Hope looked down at her father's necklace as she continued to sniffle. "She go to Alice."

"That's because Alice was hungry and needed Mommy to feed her." Killian stroked his daughter's cheek with his thumb. "Remember when we said that babies need a lot of help to do things cause they can't do them on their own? And Mommy said that one of these things was eating?"

"She said baby's need special milk, not our milk." Hope met her daddy's eyes as she recalled the conversation.

"That's right. So when Alice is hungry, she needs Mommy to be there to give her the special milk. Cause it comes from Mommy, like yours did when you were a baby." Killian bopped his daughter on the nose, getting a small smile in return. He'd take that.

"Mommy fed me?" Hope's eyes widened along with her smile.

"Aye lass, she did." Killian was sure he had photos of Emma breastfeeding Hope somewhere; he would dig them out later to show their daughter. "Mommy did that with you because she loves you, the same as she loves Alice. Ok?"

"Ok." Hope finally agreed after a few moments of silence. Her mommy had done the same things with her as she was doing with the baby, that meant that she was treating them the same. And that she loved them the same. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it little lass, being a big sister can be tough sometimes. Like any job that's important, it's not always easy." Killian thought for a moment. He and Emma had planned to do this together, but now seemed like the perfect opportunity. He was sure his wife wouldn't mind. "I've got something for you."

"Yeah?" Hope waited eagerly as her father reached into the inside of his jacket. He pulled out a small bag made of lace.

"Me and Mommy had this made for you." Killian handed the bag to the toddler, nodding that she could open it. With care that was admirable for a child of her age, Hope slowly undid the ribbon tying the bag up. Once it was undone, she reached in to grasp her gift.

"It's pwetty." Hope gasped in awe as she dangled the necklace out in front of her. It was a simple silver chain, delicate but not too much so that it couldn't realistically be worn by a 3-year-old. The clasp was made up of an anchor clip hooking through the bowed head of a swan; identical to a few of the necklaces he'd gotten for Emma over the years. The best bit was the pendant itself. It was a sliver heart shape with _Sisters Jones_ engraved on one side, and _Big Sister_ on the other. They'd gotten one for Alice too, but it would remain in Emma's jewellery box until she was older. "Thank you."

"This is so that everyone knows about the Sisters Jones. And that you're Alice's big sister." Killian explained as he gently took the necklace from Hope, unclasping it so that he could put it on her. "Now this a big responsibility. This means that it's your job to look out for your little sister. To make sure that she's happy and to protect her always."

"I will! I pwomise!" Hope vowed with the upmost seriousness in her voice.

"I know you will, princess." Killian laid a kiss to his daughter's forehead. He knew that she was going to be an outstanding big sister.

#

Emma had been staring out of the window of the nursery ever since Alice had ceased feeding. The baby was currently in a milk-induced daze, her eyes closed and her breathing even. The blonde let out a small sob at the sight of her husband returning with Hope safe in his arms. She was expecting them to enter the house straight away so, when they didn't, she began to worry once more. At least Hope was here and with Killian, that comforted her greatly.

She thought they'd been doing alright, with this whole parenting two young kids thing. Evidently she was wrong. There had only been the slight incident the previous week, on New Year's Eve, but Emma thought that they had dealt with it.

Every year Storybrooke had a New Year's Eve festival on the beach, which culminated in a fireworks display courtesy of Emma's magic. Everyone in town attends; there's activities for the children and a funfair which the adults enjoy as well. It was a much-anticipated event, but there was surely no-one who loved it more than Hope Leia Swan Jones. Hence why, when Emma had decided that it wasn't the best place to take a week-old-baby and that she was too exhausted to conjure her usual hour-long display anyway, there were tears and the stamping of little feet. But, in the end, Killian had gone with Hope and met up with the Charmings for what sounded like a fun-filled evening. Emma hadn't brought the subject up again, as she believed her daughter had forgotten it and moved on quickly as children were prone to do.

In hindsight, this may have not been the best decision. Maybe Emma was just being lazy, not wanting to deal with a problem which had solved itself on the surface. Well now it had become a much bigger issue and she was determined not to ignore her daughter's feelings. God was she really this bad a mother?

It was just, no-one had told them hard this was going to be. Everyone talks about having your first baby, and the struggles and adjustments that that brings. Those challenges are spelt out in every baby book and conversations with other parents. But no-one talks about the new challenges which come with having your second child whilst still raising your first. And Emma can't help but feel a little blindsided. Hurt. Betrayed. And while she's sure that her hormones have something to do with these extreme emotions, they still feel justified. She just wished she'd been warned. Then she could have been prepared.

But then who could have warned them? Her parents had Neal when she was already a fully-grown adult almost in her thirties. Henry was well into his teens when Emma herself had Hope. There just wasn't anyone that had two young children under the age of 5. Well, non-one that she felt comfortable enough to express her failings as a mother to. Ugh why can't anything be as easy as fairytales suggest it is?

The front door opened, Killian carrying Hope in his arms up the stairs to the nursery. He was certain that Emma would still be in there, needing to have one of her children close. His theory was confirmed when they entered the room and saw Emma on the rocking chair with Alice. The tears in his wife's eyes spilled over at the sight of them both. At the sight of Hope.

"Mommy…" Hope sniffled as Killian put her down on the floor. She approached her mother with caution, not sure if she would still be angry with her. Her daddy had explained that they both still loved her, and she believed him, but her mommy could still be angry with her behaviour. Emma gave her a reassuring, albeit watery, smile which drew an identical one from the toddler.

"Hope, sweetie, are you ok? Mommy's so sorry." Emma adjusted her hold on Alice, so that she could hold both of her daughters against her. The movement, however, upset the new-born's doze and she began to cry. Before Emma could comfort her, a small hand laid itself on the baby's head.

"Don't cwy, Alice. It's ok." Hope gently stroked her little sister, speaking in the voice which mirrored her soothing actions. Alice's cries stopped as quickly as they'd begun. Her emerald eyes searched for Hope's blue one's. "I'm your big sister and I pwomise I always pwotect you."

Emma was still crying, but now for a completely different reason as she stared down at the tender moment between her daughter's. She couldn't even blame her hormones.

"Well done, lass." Killian's voice was thick with emotion as he gushed over his girls. Hope leant further over her little sister, causing her new necklace to hang forward between them. Alice reached a chubby fist up towards it, fixated by the shiny object.

"You like it?" Hope's smile widened at the thought that Alice loved her gift as much as she did. The baby had one of her own, after all. "Daddy gave it me. You have one too. But you're too small now. So Mommy look after it. Cause they love you and me…and Henwy."

"That's right, baby." Emma wiped away the moisture on her cheeks, before using her hand to tilt up Hope's chin to look at her. "We love you so much, ok?"

"I know Mommy." Hope nodded her head and leant up to kiss her mommy's cheek.

They stayed in the nursery for the rest of the afternoon. Killian grabbed a children's book and read whist he held Alice in his arms. Hope listened for a while, but then the toddler got restless so Emma went to get her toys from earlier. The two of them played together along to the backing of Killian's story, sometimes including bits in their own plot. When it became time for Emma to feed Alice once more, Hope eagerly let her mother go to her; saying it was her job as her big sister to make sure Alice ate enough. Killian managed to find Hope's baby album, and subsequently the photos of Emma breastfeeding baby Hope. The toddler giggled with glee at the discovery, whereas Emma's eyes filled with tears. Again.

Another promise Emma made was to begin training Hope in magic, so that she had better control for her own safety. It also meant that there was time set out once a week for them to be together, just the two of them. Hope very much liked that idea.

That wasn't the whole issue solved, of course. There would still be tantrums and hard decisions, as the family dealt with the new challenges of raising two girls so close together, but the parents felt better equipped to deal with it. And it was all worth it. The Sisters Jones were worth it.


	4. Chapter 4: Henry's Daddy

**Thanks for everyone's input on Alice's name. After having many more people asking for me to keep it than change it, I have decided that she will remain Alice :)**

 **Right so even thought this fic series is primarily on the Sisters Jones, this one is more CaptainCobra with some Hope adorableness thrown in. Anywho, hope you like it!**

Granny's Diner was regularly filled with life, love and laughter. No time more so than when the Swan-Jones family came in for their weekly evening meal.

On this occasion the laughter was slightly bitter-sweet however, as this was a farewell meal for Henry Mills. The author was due back at college (or technically university) and was flying to England early the next day.

"Have you had a good Christmas break, lad?" Killian was certain he already knew the answer, but he wanted to check.

"Are you kidding? This has been like the best Christmas ever." Henry exclaimed as he tucked into his burger with the ferocity of a teenage boy.

"I'm glad to hear that." Killian smiled genuinely and winked at his wife. Emma smiled softly, not faltering in her cutting up of Hope's grilled cheese. "Still not good enough to keep you here though, I'd wager."

"God no!" Henry scoffed before realising that his quick reaction may have been rather hurtful to his family. "I mean, no offence, it's just college trumps Storybrooke."

"Do you hear that, Swan?" Killian mocked offence.

"Hmm..?" Emma looked up from listening to her toddler's ramblings.

"Henry would rather spend time in England, with kids his own age with interests parallel to his own, than hang out with his mother, a 300-year-old pirate, a toddler and a new-born."

"That's shocking." Emma tutted; she couldn't help the laugh which accompanied her words.

"Isn't it just?" Killian shook his head at his step-son. "You know I don't think I've ever been this shocked in all my-"

"Alright, alright, we get it." Henry interrupted, even as he laughed along with the adults. Hope started laughing too, but she didn't know what was funny.

"All jokes aside, Henry, we couldn't be more thrilled that you're enjoying yourself." Killian spoke once they'd all settled; apart from Hope, who'd given herself a case of the giggles.

"Thanks, Killian." Henry took a sip of his drink to hide his blush. Hope's laughter died down as she cocked her head at her brother.

"And you know if that changes and you want to come home you can. No questions asked." Killian would never want Henry, or any of his children, to keep doing something which made them unhappy.

"Yes, I know." Henry tried not to roll his eyes. They were kind words, he'd just heard them so many times before.

"Hell, I'd even sail the Jolly to come and get you."

"Killian..." Henry couldn't resist his slight whine there. His step-father could talk for every realm in existence.

"Babe, I think he gets it." Emma stroked her pirate's hook. When they made eye contact, she let her gratefulness for him shine through. Not many men would act this way, especially to a child who wasn't their own. But Killian was special, and it made her love him even more.

"As long as you're sure..." Killian shrugged and took a sip of his rum.

"I am." Henry nodded to the man next to him. "And I do appreciate it, Killian."

"Mommy?" Hope's nose was adorably scrunched up. She studied her baby sister asleep in her carrier.

"Yes sweetie?" Emma copied her daughter's expression.

"Who's Alice's daddy?" Hope asked innocently.

"Daddy is." Emma didn't really get where this was coming from. Killian waved his hook to confirm that he was the father.

"No, who she call Daddy?" Hope shook her head, clearly underwhelmed by the answer.

"What do you mean, baby?" Emma stroked Hope's back seeing that the toddler was getting distressed at not being understood.

"I mean..." Hope let out on a long sigh. "Henwy call Daddy Kiwian, no daddy. I call Daddy daddy."

"Umm..." Emma looked at Killian, who seemed as speechless as she was. Before either parent could form an answer, Henry stepped in.

"That's because Killian...um...your daddy, isn't my dad." Henry avoided eye contact with his step-dad.

"Daddy, it true?" Hope's eyes grew wide and she turned to her father.

"I...er...don't..." Killian looked at Henry, wishing that he'd meet his gaze. The pirate needed to know how the lad wanted to play this. Failing to get a response, however, Killian continued on. "Yes, lass, it's true."

"Who your Daddy?" Hope worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she once again addressed her brother. Henry remained silent. "Henwy?"

"Hope why don't you eat your grilled cheese, huh? It's getting cold." Emma tried to distract her daughter. Hope had a curious nature, which they all loved and encouraged, but it did make her rather persistent.

"Don't know Henwy's daddy." Hope immediately dismissed her mother's suggestion. Who could think about food when her brother's happiness was in question.

"I'm not hungry either." Henry mumbled before making a hasty exit from the booth and the diner.

"Henry, wait..." Emma called after him, not able to follow cause she was in between her daughters.

"I've got him, love." Killian stroked his wife's hand reassuringly, then followed after his stepson.

Hope began to sniffle, still too young to fully comprehend why her brother and daddy left.

"Don't worry baby." Emma manoeuvred Hope onto her lap.

"Henwy sad..." Hope nuzzled into her mummy's neck, wetting her skin with the few tears that fell.

"It's ok, sweetie. Daddy's gone to talk to him." Emma swayed slightly in her seat, in an effort to calm Hope down. "And you know how good Daddy is at making you feel better when you're sad?" At Hope's nod, Emma smiled and continued. "Well he does the same for Henry."

#

Killian tried to hide his groan as he lowered himself down next to Henry. He knew that it wasn't much in a lifetime spanning three centuries, but his joints had certainly begun to ache far more these past few years.

Henry didn't jump as the man appeared beside him; his presence was no surprise to him. This what not because the pirate had lost his edge as a silent tracker, far from it, rather it was because of who Killian Jones was. A good man.

"Haven't been here in a while." Killian looked around Henry's 'castle'. Even if he hadn't of tailed the boy, Killian would have known this was where he would be heading. Killian and Henry had spent much time here whilst Emma was the Dark One, usually following their sword-fighting lessons. Sometimes Killian would talk, other times he would listen. Some occasions simply involved sitting in each other's company, allowing time to think without being alone.

"College kids don't have much need for playground castles." Henry's attempt at humour didn't quite manage to lift the tense fog surrounding them.

"I suppose not." Killian turned to look at the lad, who's frown was visible even in profile. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until it became clear that Henry was not going to open up first. With a deep breath, Killian broached the subject at hand. "It's ok to miss him you know? I don't think the hurt from losing a parent ever truly dwindles. The sadness it causes will always remain a part of you."

"I'm not hurt about losing him." Henry blurted out, causing Killian's brow to furrow slightly. The lad then tried again, with a little more composure, to explain himself. "I mean, did it hurt when he died? Yes, but not as much as it should have. And I know everyone thinks it's because I didn't have my memories when he died. That all I saw him as then was the bastard who abandoned me and my mom. And that when I did get my memories back, he was already gone and his funeral had passed. But that's not it. Cause how many memories did I really get back of him anyway?" Henry paused here, but Killian knew that the question was still rhetorical so he kept quiet. "A few pizza trips and video game sessions? Does that make a dad? I'd never had one before, what with Mom – Regina – raising me as a single parent. And then Mom coming into my life as someone completely disinterested in getting involved with any man." Killian chuckled slightly at that, knowing all to well about Emma's previous aversion to men. "So yeah, maybe in the beginning I was so excited to have a dad that I accepted whatever he was willing to give me. Back then I didn't know any better. But a dad is someone who's willing to do the hard stuff, right? Like make sure you go to bed on time, even if it makes them look like the bad guy. And get you up in morning with a smile on their face even whilst you're muttering harsh words to them. And then have a healthy breakfast waiting for you when you get downstairs because, even when in a disagreement, they care about what you eat for the sake of your health."

"Henry…" Killian's heart tightened as the lad furiously wiped away the tears on his cheeks. But Henry wasn't finished.

"A dad calls off their own plans to help you with your homework, or to give you advice on girls. They give you the last diving suit, without a single thought to their own safety." Henry's voice is as thick with emotion as Killian's thoughts, the pirate beginning to bring comparisons between Henry's description and his own interactions with the boy. Henry takes a deep breath before turning to meet Killian's eyes. "A dad sits with you on an old rickety children's play castle, in the freezing cold wind, just to listen to you and make sure that you don't feel alone."

"Aye, lad, that they do." Killian now had tears in his own eyes, but he did nothing to fight them off. He wanted Henry to see how much this meant to him, how much he cared for Henry. "And sons do the same for you. They come back and save your life, even if it isn't worth saving."

"Mom's right, you know. You need to stop seeing yourself as the most indispensable." Henry was utterly serious, the intensity of the look he levelled Killian with almost causing the pirate to turn away. "Because if you died, again, the world would lose a hero. Mom would lose her true love. Hope and Alice would lose a father. And so would I."

"Henry, you don't need to worry about me. I–" Killian was touched by the lad's – his son's – concern, but he wanted to assuage his fears.

"And don't even try with that 'I'm a survivor' bull, cause I know that's another thing Mom's banned you from saying." Henry's scolding look was nigh on identical to Emma's, and Killian gulped slightly upon seeing it.

"Alright, lad, I won't." Killian chuckled to himself, he could never deny his children anything. "However, I shall never stop risking my life for my family, if danger is on the horizon. That's who I am."

"Well," Henry looked as though he was going to continue arguing the point, before sighing loudly. "I suppose I'm going to have to accept that."

"Aye, that you are." Killian used his arms to propel himself from the castle, dropping the small distance to the ground below. The pirate then held out his hand to assist Henry, who shook his head with a laugh and jumped down with no help required.

"Hmm…" Henry hummed thoughtfully as the men began the walk home.

"Something else on your mind, lad?" Killian was pleased to see that although Henry looked in thought, the air of melancholy had not returned.

"Oh I was just thinking, seeing as you are hell bent on sacrificing yourself for us," Henry shot Killian a look, but the glint in his eye showed that it was all in jest, "that we might need to be to more prepared for our next trip. Ooh I wonder if the Underworld does a loyalty card!" Killian barked out a laugh and slung his arm around his son's shoulders. The micky-taking continued for the rest of the walk home, causing both men to be almost breathless from laughter by the time the blue house came into view.

When the men entered the house, they saw that the girls were already inside.

Killian locked eyes with Emma, who was propped in an armchair with a nursing Alice in her arms. The sight of his love sustaining their child that she birthed always warmed the old pirate's heart. It was the most miraculous sight in all the realms. He allowed the glow to fill him for a few moments.

"Hey, you guys." Emma smiled at her boys, but her concern was still evident in her gaze.

"Love, you girls get back alright?" Killian shrugged out of his jacket, as Henry did the same with his coat.

"Yeah, not that long ago actually." Emma subtly nodded her head towards the kitchen table. Killian turned to see his little Hope, sat on her booster seat, furiously scribbling away on pieces of paper.

"I got it." Henry stepped forward before Killian even had a chance to.

"You do?" Emma raised her eyebrows slightly, but Killian simply nodded; he had a feeling that their son was planning to draw on their own conversation to help his sister.

"Killian taught me a few things." Henry's eyes flicked to the man in question, seeking his fatherly belief in him. Killian's wink was enough for the truest believer, and Henry walked over to his little sister.

"Is he ok?" Emma whispered to Killian when he knelt down in front of her and the baby.

"Aye, love." Killian caressed the top of Alice's head, who seemed to be slowing down in her feeding. "Your – our son is a marvel." Emma's warm glow took on a new level at those words. Hearing her husband call Henry his son whilst in his presence, something which she knew Killian had wanted to do for a long time, filled her with joy.

"Hey trouble." Henry sat down next to Hope, casting a glance at the discarded pages covering the table.

"Hey." Hope's voice was small as she put the pencil in the hand down, her eyes falling to her lap.

"What's all this?" Henry gestured to the mess in front of them.

"Nothin…I juss…" Hope shrugged her shoulders dejectedly. "Tis supid."

"Hope, no idea or creation of yours could ever be stupid." Henry stretched out his arm so that it lay across her shoulders. He gave the toddler a side squeezing hug, hoping to get an answer from her.

"I twy draw Henwy daddy." Hope, sniffling, raised her head to look at her brother through the tears in her eyes. Well that wasn't what Henry was expecting. Now that he looked at the drawings, however, they did all seem to have some kind of male figure at the centre. "You mad at me?"

"What?" Henry shook his head and turned his attention to his little sister. "Of course not. I could never be mad at you. Especially when you're being such a good sister to me."

"I twy to draw a daddy good like daddy." Hope pointed to where Killian was, pretending, to be involved in a conversation with Emma instead of eavesdropping on their exchange. Hope then let out a long sigh. "Didn't work. No daddy good like daddy." A couple of tears escaped down the girl's cheeks. "I'm s-sorry."

"Hey, Hope, don't apologise. It's not your fault that your daddy is the best anyone could ask for." Out of the corner of his eye, Henry saw Killian's back stiffen slightly; his rouse of not listening to his children had been ruined, not that Henry didn't know from the beginning. "And it's ok because your daddy has said that he can be my daddy too. If that's alright with you, of course."

"Really, Daddy?" Hope clearly hadn't been fooled by the father either, as her question assumed that he'd heard the exchange.

"Aye, lass." Killian wiped away a tear from Emma's cheek, before standing and making his way over to his children. "I have cared for your brother for a long time, and it would be the biggest honour to have him choose me as his father." Sitting down on Hope's other side, he fake whispered in her ear. "I think you've yet to answer Henry's question, princess." Hope looked confused for a moment, as if she'd already forgotten that her brother had asked for her permission. Then the young girl's eyes lit up and she flung herself onto her brother's lap.

"Yes Henwy, of cwose you have daddy." Hope spoke the words like it was a royal decree that the young princess was declaring. All of the adults gave watery chuckles in response.

That night Killian sat on his back porch nursing a tumbler of rum, as he usually did after an emotional day. However this time he wasn't alone. There was another tumbler placed next to his own. And it wasn't his lovely Swan you joined him, either. It was a boy, who was steadily becoming a young man. And even if they didn't always say it. Even if the boy still addressed him as 'Killian' the majority of the time, because some habits were hard to break. They both knew that the dynamic had shifted that day. Because the boy had gained a father. And the pirate had gained a son.


	5. Chapter 5: Emma and Killian Have a Fight

**Hey so it's been while since I've written anything for this. The reason probably being that the multi-chapter fic I've partially written for this universe is now lost :( I'd thought that I'd sent it over to myself before the hardrive on my old laptop crashed, but I can't find it anywhere which made me frustrated and wanting to step away for this universe series in general. The main reason I made this one-shot collection series was to give some insight into Hope and Alice's relationship and the Swan-Jones family dynamic before posting the multi-chapter. Happily now I feel like I can start trying to re-create the multi-chapter fic and therefore am feeling more positive about this universe in general. So yay!**

 **About this fic: The prompt for this was " _Emma and Killian have a fight, Hope and Alice think the worst_ " Therefore it is more about the aftermath than the actual fight. I tried to write in the cause of their fight, but couldn't quite make it work or find a place to put it. Therefore you need to know that before this they had been at The Rabbit Hole, Emma was doing some kind of honey trap date with a man they suspected of low-level crime and Killian had insisted to keep watch of it. The man got handsy, and Emma seemed to be egging him on, Killian got jealous and acted rashly. I might someday write this scene, but that day is not today.**

 **Anywho, here's what happens next:**

They waited till they'd seen Belle out the door, thanking her for taking care of the kids. The librarian had clearly sensed the tension between them, but had thankfully seen better than to comment. They stood there in silence, staring at each other in their entryway. The atmosphere steadily thickening around them.

Finally Killian moved to the kitchen, feeling the urge to imbibe in some rum. As he reached for a bottle, he heard a sound from behind him. Almost like a disgruntled tut. Killian turned to his wife, who had remained standing in the hall and who's eyes were boring into the bottle in his hand.

"What?" Killian spat out.

"Do you really think more rum is the answer right now?" Emma turned her glare to her husband.

"Never hurts." Killian forced out a chuckle as he set the bottle down on the kitchen counter. He could still feel the force of his wife's look, burning into his skull. "Don't look at me like that. You knew who I was when you married me. What is it they say, A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem?"

"If the shoe fits." Emma could feel her anger building, fizzling beneath her skin and awakening her magic. Killian gave an overdramatic hand sweep, finally unscrewing the lid. Before he could pick up the bottle, however, there was a smashing sound as the glass shattered and caused the amber liquid to drench the table.

"What in the bloody hell did you do that for?" Killian thundered, slamming his hand down on the wet surface.

"Keep your voice down." Emma bit out through gritted teeth, mindful of their daughters asleep upstairs.

"Says the one who just smashed a glass bottle. Out of anger I may add." Killian did lower his voice, knowing on some level that his wife was right. About the volume of their voices, if nothing else. "That's a fine waste of rum, Swan."

"Well if you're that desperate for another drink tonight." Emma held out her hand and materialised a straw, clearly meaning for him to use it to drink the rum off the table.

"Oh I will be having another drink tonight, believe me. But I won't be needing that." Killian snatched the straw from his wife, throwing the thin plastic to the ground and crushing it under his boot. "Thanks for the thought, though." He stepped around the blonde, not looking her in the eye as he made towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emma stared at the straw, now crumpled on the floor. It had been a shitty thing for her to offer. She was just so angry.

"I happen to know a vessel stocked with the good stuff." Killian swung open the door, hitting their coat rack so that it tilted precariously.

"You don't have to prove them right, you know." Emma kept her back to him as she spoke, finally allowing an emotion other than anger or disgust into her voice. A twinge of sadness also laced her words. She was hoping it would be enough to get him to reconsider. However, a second later, the front door slammed shut. It was followed by another crash as the coat rack was sent plummeting to the floor. Emma sighed, knowing she was partially to blame for that. How they allowed it to get this far? This heated? Still he walked away. He was the one to leave. Something which they had both promised not to do anymore, especially not to each other.

Emma used her magic to clean up the rum and the broken glass shards, knowing in her current state she'd probably end up accidentally cutting herself if she was to do it by hand. She then picked up the coat rack, placing all of the jackets back in their rightful place. She took a moment to run her hands over her daughters' matching puffer jackets – black with white swans – hoping it would calm her somewhat. She still remembered her husband's face when he brought them home from the store, how proud he had been of his purchase. Emma shook her head. Her dorky pirate. God, she loved him so much it hurt. Even when she was seething with anger, her love for him remained a constant. Turning towards the stairs, intent to change into something comfortable, Emma's heart jumped into her throat at seeing a figure sat about halfway up. She quickly discerned that it was in fact two figures, huddled closely together.

Two little girls, scared and upset.

"What are you two doing up?" Emma sat on the step below them, cupping a cheek in each hand. She felt tears on both of their skins, making her feel even worse than she had done.

"Goh cold." Alice mumbled, her hand clasped tightly in her sister's. "Check Hope ok." Emma's heart twinged at that. Even at three years old, Alice's first thought when cold was to go check on her older sister. It was beyond sweet. However, she shouldn't have had to. Her parents should be the ones to do that, and if they had been less involved in their own argument they'd have noticed the frigid temperature. Emma sure did now.

"That very kind of you, baby." Emma smiled at her youngest, before turning to her oldest daughter who was unusually quiet. "And are you ok, Hope?"

"I guess." Hope shrugged her shoulders. She was clearly not saying the whole story, but Emma wasn't going to push her. Not right now, anyway.

"Ok, well, I think we all need to get back to bed. It's pretty late." Emma stood, holding out her hands for her girls to take. They did and together they climbed the rest of the stairs. In the upstairs hallway, however, the children were reluctant to let go of their mother and go to their separate rooms.

"Daddy gone?" Alice's bottom lip started trembling as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"Baby, Daddy will be back soon." Emma lifted the toddler onto her hip, the girl's small hand grasping her hair. "He's just gone to sort out some stuff on the Jolly."

"At night-time?" Hope scrunched her face up. For a six-year-old, she had way too many street smarts already. Emma was pretty certain Hope had inherited her lie-detecting abilities.

"Uh-huh." Emma tried to sound as breezy as possible, bouncy her hips slightly for Alice's benefit. And her own, trying to work out her nervous energy.

"Will he be back tonight?" Hope was clearly not buying her mom's current attitude.

"I don't know, sweetie. You know Daddy sometimes loses track of time when he's working on the Jolly." Emma smiled, knowing at least that much was true. Many a time she had tried to stay up for her husband, failing and falling asleep only to be awoken by a call from him saying he was crashing on his ship. It never bothered her. She knew going into this marriage that she was sharing him with his other true love. Also he never failed to return before she awoke, usually awakening her in a most pleasant way with coffee and kisses. She wasn't sure if that would be the case this time though. "You know what? Why don't you guys come sleep in our bed tonight? That way you'll be there if Daddy comes back tonight and, if not, you'll be keeping me company." Emma turned towards her bedroom, before looking back to her oldest daughter. "Hope do you mind grabbing your sister's baby blanket from her room for me?"

"Ok." Hope sighed heading to her sister's bedroom before retrieving her own baby blanket from her bed. Neither of them could sleep a night without it, not that they had ever had to. The young girl returned to her mom picking clothes out of drawers with her sister still on her hip. Alice was always more clingy than she had ever been.

"Right, Alice, I'm going to have to put you down whilst I change, ok baby?" Emma should have known it wouldn't be that easy, blame that old Charming optimism for her even trying. When Alice didn't release her grip, Emma turned to Hope for assistance.

"Alice, look what I've got!" Hope laid both of the baby blankets out on the bed. "Why don't you come with me whilst Mommy gets changed for bed?"

"I'll be quick." Emma pressed a kiss to her youngest's cheek, sighing with relief when Alice allowed herself to be placed on the bed. The mother shot her oldest daughter a wink in gratitude, which Hope returned – albeit half-heartedly. She then hastened into her ensuite to change out of her short black dress and earrings. Emma grimaced as she pulled on her comfortable sweats; this was not how tonight was supposed to end. She had been looking forward to having that dress ripped off her by her husband as they spent the night showing each other how much they loved them. Emma banished those images from her mind, that frustration was not going to help her current mood.

On the return to the bedroom, Emma snuggled into bed with her girls either side of her. Alice practically lay on top of her mother, whereas Hope curled into her side.

"Who wants to hear a bedtime story, then?" Emma really wanted her daughters to fall back asleep as quickly as possible. The guilt for waking them increased with every minute that their sleep remained interrupted.

"Belle already read us a bedtime story." Hope shook her head. "Also we're not in our beds." Emma smiled at that comment, it was so quintessentially Killian to be that pedantic. Her heart ached at that comparison.

"Well what should we do then?" Emma questioned, feeling at a bit of a loss.

"Umm…" Hope suddenly leant over Emma to whisper in her sister's ear. Alice's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. Hope rearranged herself with a grin against her mother. "Will you sing for us, Mommy?"

"Umm…I don't…" Emma was still not really a fan of singing, only her immediate family got to hear her on rare occasions. In her opinion, Killian was much better at it and actually enjoyed it so the call for singing usually fell to him.

"Pwease." Alice batted her long eyelashes at her mother, who could still see a shine of tears in her little girl's eyes. Emma's heart melted. If this got them back to sleep then so help it.

"Ok, I'll sing for you." Emma smiled as her daughter's let out small cheers. "But you have to close your eyes, you know the deal." Alice did as she was told straight away, Hope was more reluctant to do so. However, at a look from her mother, the six-year-old laid down and followed suit. Happy that they both now stood some chance of falling asleep, Emma began to sing.

 _"They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

 _How long do you wanna be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you wanna be loved  
Is forever enough  
'Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

 _I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you_

 _How long do you wanna be loved (how long do you wanna be loved)  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you wanna be loved (how long do you wanna be loved)  
Is forever enough  
'Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

 _As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade_

 _How long do you wanna be loved (how long do you wanna be loved, do you wanna be loved)  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you wanna be loved (how long do you wanna be loved, do you wanna be loved)  
Is forever enough  
'Cause I'm never, never giving you up"_

Alice quickly fell back to sleep, one hand grasping her baby blanket and the other wound in her mommy's hair; a habit of hers since she was a baby. Hope, however, was more stubborn and had been clearly waiting for her sister to fall asleep.

"Is Daddy coming back?" The uncertainty in her voice fully broke Emma's heart.

"Of course he is, sweetie. You know we always comes back." Emma stroked her daughter's hair with her hand which wasn't trapped by Alice. "Alice said it was cold. Was that because of your magic?"

"Heard you and Daddy fighting." Hope sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Hope, we both are. We shouldn't have been shouting." Emma attempted to position her daughter so that she could see her face, but it was difficult when trying not to dislodge a sleeping toddler. Luckily Hope seemed to get what her mother wanted, as she manoeuvred herself to be facing Emma with her chin resting on her hands on her mother's chest.

"Are you and Daddy still going to be living together?" Hope whispered with wide eyes, as though fearful of the answer.

"Hope, me and Daddy had a fight. It doesn't mean we don't still love each other." Emma implored her daughter to believe her. "Like, when you and Alice have arguments, you still love each other don't you?"

"Always! She's my sister." Hope smiled at her little sister, who was still sleeping so peacefully.

"Exactly, it's the same with me and Daddy. Even if we annoy each other sometimes, we're still very much in love." Emma smiled as she saw her daughter begin to relax. "Where did this all come from, sweetie?"

"Melody's parents aren't living together anymore." Hope began to sniffle once more. Emma winced, she should have seen this coming she guessed. She knew that Ariel and Eric were getting a divorce, something about that mermaid-human relationship cross not working for them anymore. "She's just living with her Daddy and doesn't get to see her Mommy all the time." Snow had told Emma that Melody was going to be staying in Storybrooke with Eric for the most part, and joining Ariel in the seas for school holidays. Emma didn't know that Ariel had moved out already, but she guessed she should have kept tabs on it seeing as their daughters were classmates/somewhat friends. "Don't want Daddy to leave too."

"I'm not going anywhere." A voice from the doorway interrupted their conversation. Thankfully because Emma was at a bit of a loss for what more to say, especially without Killian there.

"Daddy." Hope jumped of the bed and ran towards her father, who swooped her up into his arms.

"Princess." Killian pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek.

"You came back." Hope leaned back with a smile, even as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. Killian was quick to wipe them away

"Of course I did. I always do." Killian looked over at his wife, who looked more concerned and less angry than she had done an hour or so ago. "And I always will."

"I told you so, sweetie." Emma smiled, hugging both of her arms around Alice now that Hope was in her father's.

"I knew you would." Hope yawned, laying her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"I think she's been keeping herself awake for you to come back." Emma mused as her six-year-old's eyelids began to flutter.

"Well, now that I've returned, I'd say it's about time to get you back to bed." Killian went to take his daughter back to her bedroom.

"Nuh-huh." Hope blearily lifted her head and gave it a little shake.

"Hope, it's really late and you need your sleep. Don't want you getting cranky at Grandma and Grandpa's tomorrow." Emma tried to be stern, but it was hard when she was part of the reason her daughter was awake if the first place.

"Not until you two kiss and make up." Hope crossed her arms defiantly. Killian's eyebrows shot up at that. They should have seen it coming. They always made the girls 'kiss and make up', it made sense that Hope would make them do the same. "Now, say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Killian made eye contact with his wife, hoping she could see that he meant it.

"I'm sorry, too." Emma smiled sincerely.

"Now, kiss." Hope declared.

"As you wish." Killian walked back over to his wife and leant down enough to kiss her forehead, still holding his daughter on his hip. "Now say Goodnight to your mother."

"Goodnight, Mommy." Hope pressed a kiss on precisely the same spot that Killian had.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Emma blew her daughter a kiss, then watched the leave the room.

Killian lay his daughter down in her bed, tucking her princess duvet around her. He thought that she had already fallen asleep, so slowly tiptoed towards the door.

"Daddy…?" Hope's voice was foggy with sleep.

"Yes, princess?"

"What were you and Mommy arguing about?"

"It matters not now, little love. We have kissed and made up, so now we move on. Don't worry yourself about it, ok?" Killian waited but received no reply, his princess already asleep. He left the door slightly ajar and then walked back to his bedroom.

"Is she asleep?" Emma asked when she saw her husband, sooner than she expected given Hope's insistence to see her daddy.

"Aye, love, she was clearly exhausted." Killian came round to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing Alice's back lightly. "What about our littlest lass? Should we return her to her quarters?"

"Umm…" Emma bit her lip, eyeing her daughter's tight grip on her hair and her top. She doubted they'd be able to release her grip without waking her, and Emma was sure to lose some strands of hair in the process.

"I'd say Alice looks mighty comfortable where she is so, if it's not bothering you Swan, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt keeping her with us tonight." Killian saw his wife's struggle. They had been working on Alice sleeping in her own room more in the last year; for her first two years, Killian could probably count the amount of nights Alice spent fully in her own bed on his one hand. It was something to get used to, for certain. They hadn't really had to even ferberize Hope, the young girl had always been fiercely independent. Alice, their sweet little flower, was not. It made it worse that she rarely screeched when crying – only when hungry - instead just sniffling to herself. Killian was a pirate, not a monster.

"Thank you." Emma nuzzled her nose into her baby's hair, breathing in her smell.

Killian quickly took his clothes off for bed, keeping his boxers on; he used to sleep as bare as the day he was, however having young children around who haven't quite mastered knocking means being prepared. Instead of getting into bed, however, he remained standing.

"What's wrong?" Emma's brow furrowed at the uncertainty in her love's eyes.

"I was…well…" Killian scratched behind his ear nervously. "Truthfully, Swan, I was unsure as to whether you would want me sharing your bed tonight."

"Firstly, it's our bed, always has been and always will be." Emma pulled back the cover next to her, revealing a place for her husband to lay. "Secondly, the fight was on both of us and we both made wrong choices."

"I suppose you are correct, love." Killian promptly lay next to his wife, pulling the cover back over him. "I do apologise for walking away, that was bad form."

"Did you go to the Jolly?" Emma whispered.

"I did." Killian sighed, scrubbing his hand down his face. "But, I didn't stay long. Didn't even have a single drop of rum."

"How come?"

"You're all over that blasted ship, Emma." Killian grimaced, worried that his wife would take his words much more harshly than he had intended them. However, Emma took his scarred stump in her hand and laid a kiss to the skin. Killian's heart never failed to jolt at that, no matter how many times she did it. "The Jolly used to be my escape, however, since I've opened her up to you and my family, being there just makes me yearn for all of you."

"Guess there's no escaping me then." Emma shrugged, the emotion was clear in his eyes even in the dim light of the room.

"I guess not." Killian pressed a sweet chaste kiss to his wife's lips. "Not that I would ever really want to."

"Good." Emma guided her husband's face to hers for one last kiss before settling back down, facing her daughter.

"She's precious." Killian slung his stump over Emma's waist, moulding his front to her side so he too could view their sleeping angel.

"Isn't she?" Emma hummed in agreement, finally feeling herself relax now that the world seemed a little bit right again. "She'll need a big hug from her daddy tomorrow, she was quite upset that you weren't here. We all were…"

"Again, love, I can't apologize en-"

"Hey, I didn't say that to guilt trip you." Emma squeezed her husband's wrist to interrupt his spiral. "Just that this little one will be happy to see you, as she always is."

"The feeling is mutual, I can assure you." Killian lifted his stump enough to stroke Alice's chubby cheek. He wondered how long the puppy fat was going to last for, Hope's was long gone now. Time had never felt so fast in his three-hundred-years as it did now, with his happy beginning and young family. However, seeing Alice like this with her hand curled in blonde locks of hair and her cheek resting on Emma's breast, Killian was thrown back a few years to sleep interrupted by night-time feeds and diaper changes. He felt a nostalgia settle over him, a tug that pulled at his heart with the question of if he'd ever experience that again.

"Don't even think about it." Emma's eyes were closed when Killian looked to her in surprise, slightly guilty and very much amused.

"About what, love?" The pirate feigned ignorance, but couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face. Emma opened one eye to mock glare at him.

"Let's get this one to successfully sleep in her own bed, before considering adding another one ok?" It was Emma's turn to smirk as it dawned on Killian that she wasn't completely shutting down the discussion, or the possibility, rather simply postponing it.

"As you wish." Killian couldn't resist giving his wife one last kiss – of gratitude, of forgiveness, of family – definitely of love, before finally allowing himself to settle down and give in to sleep.


End file.
